It Was Always Going To Be Like This
by phenominally
Summary: Alicia comes to realise her feelings for Kalinda and why the investigator does what she does.
1. It All Clicks Into Place

_**Hi peoples. Just trying to write out something in my head before I forget it…then hopefully I can focus on my other stories and get them finished.**_

_**This is a combo of stuff that has happened in the show and stuff I would like to.**_

_**I do not own the characters or the show, this is just my crazy imaginings.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and if you do purlease let me know via reviews or pm's. And if you do indeed likey then perhaps you might like my other stories (in progress) containing Faberry, Kegan and Rizzles ships.**_

_**Anyway, to the story ;) x**_

**It Was Always Going To Be This Way**

Chapter 1

_Alicia's POV_

I was just finished reviewing the depositions in the Sheldon-Norbeck case when I felt a presence lean her well formed body on my office door frame.

"Kalinda! If you must sneak up on people have the sense not to wear such distinctive perfume" I said, smirking, while lifting my head from the papers to appraise the deep chocolate pools which were now holding my gaze in disbelief.

"Trust me Alicia, if I was trying to be stealthy you would have no idea I was there until your throat was either cut or covered in love bites. Depending what mood I was in" she replied with a flick of her eyebrows and a smirk to rival my earlier effort.

I shivered and averted my intense eye contact with the investigator, not sure if it was the thought of the violence or the passion in that statement. Obviously sensing my uncomfortability she entered my office and gracefully sat opposite me and pulled her car keys from her jacket pocket. But I could still feel her watching me, studying my expressions as I bound all the papers together and placed them back in the file. It felt an eternity had passed before either one of us spoke.

"The verdict is in. Will's already there so he asked if I could take you. Are you ready to go?" Kalinda was the first to break the tension.

"It's in? That's quick! That can't be good!" I replied, flustered, hastily looking for my briefcase and jacket.

I looked to Kalinda for a response but was disappointed to just receive a shrug.

Clearly sensing I expected a more detailed conversation about this she looked at the upturned palms of her hands as if weighing up the possibilities.

"It could be a good thing. Your closing argument was not only factually succinct but also beautifully poignant. Perhaps the jury took a matter of mere hours to deliberate because they realized that the DA's case was pure conjecture. Stop worrying Alicia! You know how well I can read people. They wanted to agree with you. You just gave them the reasons to"

And with that she placed her hand on my shoulder to further support me and her earlier statement.

We had inadvertently arrived at the elevators without me even realizing we had walked. Kalinda's words had soaked into me, cleansing me and warming my heart. How did she always know the perfect thing to say to pick me up? Even if she was stared into offering it in the first place. A small giggle left my lips before I could stop it.

"What? What's so funny?" she asks hugging her long leather coat closed.

"Nothing really" I reply as we enter the elevator. "I was just thinking that you always know exactly what to say. Kalinda Sharma the charma" I giggle again at my own moniker for my sultry friend.

"You're a dork" she replied through a smile as she strutted out of the elevator towards her car with me trailing behind in silent admiration.

_Kalinda's POV_

It felt like lately there was a shift in my relationship with Alicia. Subtle but definite. Ever since she discovered via a very jealous Lara that I liked women, Alicia Floreck had began flirting with me.

Flirting in and of itself was indicative of nothing, especially where Alicia was concerned. She was used to subtly using her sexuality to get by, as I am more obvious.

The fact that she was flirting with me and that she had left her husband, finally, and that she had called things to a halt with Will made me conclude that things were definitely changing between us. But I'll be damned if I'm the one to take it beyond the flirting stage. I've waited too long for anything to happen between us…never actually expecting it to.

So here I am sitting at the back of court 1 watching the uneasy interaction between Alicia and Will while we awaited the return of the jury. She smiled once or twice when she had caught me staring at her and I smiled back remembering to be Kalinda Sharma the charma.

The jury came back into the room. All but the foreman were unreadable but her face projected 'not guilty' all the way.

Moments later the verdict was delivered followed by cheers from our client and his family and friends in front of me. And I reveled in the rare look of euphoria on Alicia's face.

This case was her baby. She had been given first chair. She deserved it; she had worked hard for it. But it meant she was even more invested than usual, spending almost every waking hour in the office, neglecting sleep, appetite and her kids.

It caused a deep pain in my chest to see her over the past weeks, hollow eyed and slumping over her desk with exhaustion. The weight on her shoulders as she felt inadequate as a mother and a lawyer.

During this time I tried to pick up the slack for her a little. Picking the kids up from school and getting them dinner on the way before dropping them at home. Getting Alicia lunch and sitting with her to make sure she ate it and coming back to the office with takeaway for us after dropping the kids at home. Not to mention the constant coffee runs throughout the day and just generally being a sounding board for the woman I had come to love.

All of these small gestures were rewarded with this verdict and subsequently the look of pure elation on Alicia Floreck's face.

"Drinks?" she said almost off hand as she walked towards me.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea" I cheerfully replied, following her out of the courtroom.

**Well I hope you likey, next installment tomorrow. Keep everything crossed. As this is probably only gonna be a 3 chapter job things between our protagonists should progress rather quickly. Reviews fuel my ego. So go on. Just do it. You know you wanna ;)x**


	2. And Opens A Door

_**Okay so here goes with Chapter 2. If you reviewed and or pm'd me, cheers ma dears. If not, no bother. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

_**Still don't own the show or the characters. Just love 'em is all.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Alicia's POV_

I finally located Kalinda sitting at the hotel bar, a bottle of beer and a shot of tequila with a slice of lime on a napkin sitting waiting for me, her tequila gone already and her beer half drunk.

"Hey" she said as she got down from her bar stool to hug me then patted the stool beside her for me to sit. "There is no talking until you've drunk the tequila and had a few swigs of the beer".

I obeyed the coffee skinned investigator and as soon as I felt the shot burn my throat I reached for the beer and took a few gulps to extinguish the fire.

"Same again please" I called to the bartender, sliding the shot glasses back towards him.

About to say something I turned towards Kalinda only to find her studying me, again.

This was a new thing. Or at least I think it's a new thing. Ever since I found out from that despicable FBI agent that Kalinda was gay…..well bisexual really, things have been different between us.

Lara had intimated that the reason Kalinda couldn't commit to her was because she had a crush on me. I would like to say this was a total revelation but I'm not that naive.

Ok I missed my husband's affairs, one of which included a much regretted one night stand with Ms Sharma herself but I never missed for one second the feelings she had for me.

We became close in a heartbeat, something the very guarded Kalinda never did. She looked out for me, my kids and my reputation, which wasn't easy, especially when I have a husband, an ex-husband, hell bent on breaking all the rules.

Her devotion to me was particularly obvious in the build up to this trial. I had never been so taken care of; my kids had never been so well considered, not even by their own father who was too busy to pick up the slack and all because she had wanted to.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. Pulling it out, with a small apology towards my companion, I opened up the text. It was from the kids thanking Kalinda for taking them to their fathers where they were staying for the weekend. She had taken care of them again, as she had almost every night for the duration of the trial and several in the build up. I love how they have welcomed her and how they respect her. It makes what will happen between us so much easier.

"That was the kids. They just wanted you to know they've appreciated everything you've done for them while I've been otherwise occupied" I said to the investigator while quickly typing back a response.

"It was a total pleasure Alicia. They're great kids. You've done a good job. Be proud".

There were a few moments of silence as I downed the tequila while I contemplated her compliment.

"So 'Lara', how are things going there?" I ask turning towards her, gauging her response.

"It went" she succinctly replied then tipped her 2nd tequila down her throat eliciting a small cough.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. You seemed happy together" I tried to convey sympathy and placed my hand atop hers which was brushing the condensation off her beer bottle. Her hand stilled and she slowly turned her whole body towards me as she grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"I'm not. She betrayed my trust and took my power away from me, unforgivable actions. And I don't believe you're sorry about it being over either".

There it was, that look again, Kalinda's hungry eyes. I've been seeing them a lot more lately. The hooded almost opaque orbs drawing me in, lifting me up and being set back down to stare at her luscious wet lips, twitching slightly in anticipation or is that nerves. Taking a deep breath I realized I hadn't replied to Kalinda's accusation.

"You're right. I never liked her. She wasn't good enough for you. You were settling when you should have gone for who you really wanted" I almost whispered, slowly moving towards her.

"I couldn't. She was taken" she replied, also inching closer to me.

"From the past tense she isn't anymore. Time to take what's yours"

At that prompting she bridged the gap between us in one small lunge, landing squarely and passionately on my lips.

As if in one movement our hands were in hair and our tongues in each others mouths. Teeth were scraping down lips, eyelids were closed tight and breaths were heavy and ragged.

Pulling apart slowly gasping for breath there was nothing hidden between us anymore, our excitement was clearly evident not just to ourselves.

Suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed by my lack of self control I sat back too abruptly, eliciting a sigh of displeasure from her investigator.

"Sorry, that was too abrupt, I just felt a little uneasy. The people, the many eyes on us" I smiled and took her hand into mine again before continuing. "Perhaps we should...um...get a room. Before we get carried away again"

I had never seen her smile so wide and here eyes shine as brightly as she gripped my hands.

"You are too special to be fucked in a hotel room Alicia. I would much prefer to worship your body at my place"

I moaned at the passion in her words and in her eyes as I allowed myself to be lead out of the hotel.

**Next chapter should be on its way quite quickly. I've already started sooooooo be sure to let me know what you're thinking x**


	3. To Her Bedroom

_**Sorry this is just a short one guys. Still working on Alicia's POV but should be up tomorrow afternoonish. It starts to get a bit more M from now on sooo be warned.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Kalinda's POV_

God only knows how I managed to drive us to my apartment, especially as Alicia was stroking my inner thigh the whole time,

And my self restraint was tested further when she took to pressing her body into mine, snuggling her nose into my neck and breathing deeply into my ear as we walked through the lobby, up the elevator and along the hallway towards my front door.

As soon as my door was closed behind us I was pressed into it. Mouth on mouth, teeth clashing, tongues battling, saliva merging. It wasn't pretty but it was really fucking hot.

I grabbed Alicia's jacket moving her backwards towards my bed, kissing her the whole time. The kiss was deep and hungry and didn't stop until Alicia stumbled backwards onto the bed.

I took that opportunity to start ripping off my clothes.

"Slower! I want to savour every delicious moment of you" she commanded, her voice and eyes dripping with lust.

As I began slowly peeling off my leather jacket, Alicia made her way up to the pillows. When my jacket was thrown across the room I pulled the band out of my hair, shaking it lightly to loosen it. As I did this Alicia unzipped her pants, slipping them off her legs and off the bed and slid her hand inside her own panties. Lust evident on both our faces as lips were licked and throats swallowed, hard. I moved my hands down from my hair towards the buttons on my blouse, taking my time. I stroked down to my cleavage and released the top button, watching her unveiled arousal and her finger circling inside her pants. Taking my time and watching Alicia was becoming hazardous. There was a pool of wetness between my legs. Alicia was the good wife, the good mother, the good lawyer but right now she was being very, very bad. I ripped my eyes away from her as I threw my blouse beside my jacket and turned my back to her as I unclasped my bra, slipping it off my shoulders and grabbed onto my tits. I turned back around towards her and began stroking my own nipples. I made eye contact but could still see her hand was becoming feverish. Becoming more desperate to touch her I quickly removed my heels and skirt, leaving me in just my soaking wet panties. I turned away from her again and started pulling them down my legs seductively so she had the perfect view of my smooth caramel ass and dripping pussy.

I turned back around to see her crawling towards me on the bed, her eyes on fire as she licked her lips and continued to rub her pussy.

"Your turn to strip for me" I say as I kiss her and assume her earlier position on the bed, enjoying this sweet slow torture.

"I knew you would make me work for it" Alicia moaned as she got up from the bed.

_**Well whatcha think? Hope you liked it and stay tuned for next installment. x**_


	4. Under Satin Sheets

_**Well peeps here we are as promised. Hopefully it reads ok. And you enjoy how they work together. This is all Alicia's POV this time but next time its Kalinda's. This is smut. Don't read if you don't utterly love the idea of Alicia n Kalinda getting it on! Enjoy!**_

_Alicia's POV_

Fuck that was so sexy! I was so close to coming just watching as she took her clothes off as I flicked my own clit. But now it's my turn she says as she starts touching her own drenched pussy and rock hard nipples, watching me the whole time. I bite my lip and pull my shirt over my head revealing ample breasts snug inside a red lacey bra, matching my red lacey panties. The same red panties that were soaked through and rubbing uncomfortably on my swollen pussy. And my rigid nipples were heavily pressed inside the bra causing a bitter sweet friction.

Our eyes were locked, connected with lust and passion as I unclasped my bra and slowly worked it off my arms and dropped it to the floor. The scent of arousal was clearly evident as I removed my very own panties, slightly worried the flood gates would now be open and a river of wetness would travel down my legs. But thankfully the moisture had stayed in between my legs and on my panties, for now. I heard her gasp as she took all of me in with her eyes. Her fingers were working vehemently now and her eyes were hooded and lust laden, she looked so close to orgasm I almost wanted her to fuck herself there but I wanted to make her come. Make her call my name. I had never been so turned on, ever.

"Stop Kalinda! I don't want you to come yet. I want to taste you while you scream out my name"

I had no idea where this version of myself had come from but I liked it and so did Kalinda by the smile she just gave me as she placed her hands behind her head submissively.

"I don't scream beautiful but I can definitely promise you a moan or two"

"Trust me Kalinda, you'll scream"

She seemed to enjoy this dominant side of my personality as I saw her squirm uncomfortably and let out a breathy moan.

Smirking, I began crawling up the bed and covered Kalinda's entire delicious frame with mine. I take a moment to savour her before diving in. Our teeth, tongues and lips battling for dominance until we both moaned into each other and shivered at our responses to one another.

"You…are…so…beautiful…Kalinda…even…more…so…when…you…are….naked…and…underneath…me" I said between kisses as I worked my tongue around her ear and down her neck.

"I feel beautiful when you touch me like that" she replied as her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel her warm moisture on my stomach.

I could feel the investigator grinding her wet heat against my stomach as I abseiled down her body.

"Uh Uh Miss Sharma. There's no getting yourself off. It's all mine" I growl whilst loosening her thighs hold on my waist and sliding further down her body to face her the gorgeous mounds of flesh. Wasting no more time I suck one already rock hard nipple way into my mouth, tongue flicking and biting between sucks and grabbed and pinched the other tit roughly eliciting a guttural moan from the goddess beneath me as she pushed her hips towards my torso again.

Unable to contain my patience I slid my hand away from her tit down towards the dark haired mound. Dipping my middle finger past her lower lips I moved it up and down her hot, very wet slit then circled slowly, teasingly around her entrance eliciting a frustrated moan from Kalinda.

"Alicia! You better fuck me right now or I'm gonna flip you over and hump your leg" she growled at me breathlessly. Turning me on even more. I could feel my wetness dripping down my thighs, now shaky with anticipation and want.

"You asked for it" I responded with a huge smirk on my face as I dived through the pool of wetness with two fingers, impaling her up to the knuckles.

"Ah fuck baby!" The goddess beneath me exhaled as she scratched her nails across the top of my back and settled in my hair grabbing every time I thrust my fingers inside her, curling up slightly to graze across her g spot to coax even more fluid from her. Her hips were thrusting faster now as my fingers fucked her with all I could. The smell of our sweat and arousal was turning me on even more. I couldn't take it, I had to taste her. Hungrily, desperately my mouth left her breast and traversed down her body, licking the light sheen of sweat and sucking and nibbling on the mocha skin on the way towards the Holy Grail.

I could hear her breaths coming in gasps and moans in anticipation as she felt my warm breath on her clit. Wasting no more time, I dived in. sucking the hard pellet well into my mouth.

"Shit! Fuck! So…So… Good baby!" Kalinda roared into the moon warmed room.

I stopped sucking to lick and lap and savour her flavour.

"Mmmmmmm, Kalinda flavour. My favourite" I purred into her pussy where my fingers were still rubbing inside of her.

Kalinda grabbed a fistful of my hair to keep me in place showing me exactly what she wanted. I flattened my tongue and started to circle her rock hard bundle of nerves making the woman beneath me moan and grind into my face.

"So. Close. Alicia"

"Come for me Kalinda, tell me how much you love my fingers and tongue fucking you" I managed to reply, still working my fingers. I could feel how close she was as her muscles began to contract around my fingers.

"Oh Baby! I'm Coming! Aliciaaaaaaa!"

At the screaming of my name my face was met with a tidal wave of moisture as the investigators body kept spasming against my fingers and tongue. I pulled my mouth back to breath and swallow her juices which tasted even better than her pre cum and stopped moving my fingers to help her come down from her high gently.

"Alicia, that was amazing. I've never…..done that before" she said through torn breaths.

"What had oral sex?" I replied with a smirk, as I made my way up the bed to snuggle, knowing full well she meant the squirting.

"No smart ass, I've never ejaculated before. Now you know how much I want you and how much you turn me on" she replied while kissing my head that was resting on her shoulder.

"Kalinda, sweetheart. I'm banking on it"

"I'll show you how much I want to touch you…..just as soon as I can feel my legs again"

I could feel her smiling as she said that.

"No hurry beautiful. We have all the time in the world"

I lay there with my head under her chin listening to her heartbeat go back to normal and her breathing even out when I realized she had fallen asleep.

"I'll take a raincheck until tomorrow baby" I whispered as I pulled the covers over us and cuddled back in.

_**As I said, hope you enjoyed. Dunno when I'll b able to write next installment …in a couple of days maybe x**_


End file.
